Going Grey
by StoneyT456
Summary: "You know, they say that our kids are revenge for all of the trouble we caused our parents when we were children." "And that is the reason why I am going to be fully grey by the age of forty." A story of one shots revolving around Jaron, Tobias, Motts, and Roden's kids as they grow up in the castle, drive their parents insane, get into trouble and go on adventures.
1. Climbing Walls and Stable Stalls

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another** **Ascendance** **Trilogy Fic! For those of you that read my other one, this is going to be similar in that it is going to be a bunch of one shots. This time they are going to revolve around Jaron and Imogen's kids as they interact with the other Castle Kids and grow up with adventures of their own. I'm actually really excited about this and will totally** **appreciate** **any suggestions/ requests that y'all have. At the bottom I will put a little guide with all the character's kids and their ages for that specific chapter cause I know sometimes that can get confusing.**

 **Thanks!**

The only sound that Jaron could hear was the pounding of his own angry footsteps and Roden's apologetic voice behind him.

"Listen Jaron, I thought that he was going to be okay for five minutes alone I really didn't think that he could manage to get in this much trouble in five minutes."

Jaron stopped and turned towards him. "Roden this is my son we are talking about. He can't be left alone for thirty seconds without something breaking."

The two continued walking and picked up the pace as they reached the exit to the stables outside. Roden took charge as he led Jaron to the side of the castle where the stables lined up next to.

"Where is he?" Jaron asked confused looking around.

Roden hesitantly rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you promise not to freak out?"

Jaron stared at him. "Roden if you do not tell me where my son is this instant I swear I will-"

"Look up." Roden interrupted.

Jaron looked up at the castle wall above the stable roof and back at Roden who was sheepishly looking at the ground.

Jaron looked back at the wall and back at Roden one more time before staring at the wall. He stared at it long enough to get a response.

"Uh... hi dad." The small boy sitting on the window ledge said. "I see Uncle Roden came and got you."

Jaron looked at his son exasperated. "Yes! He came and got me because my twelve year old son has somehow managed to climb the castle while he was supposed to be cleaning out the stables as punishment."

"The stables smelled bad. Besides, Carter told me that I couldn't climb the castle wall in two minutes or less."

Jaron couldn't help his curiosity. "Well did you?"

Even from the ground Jaron and Roden could see his grin. "One minute twenty five seconds."

Jaron beamed at his son. "I'm proud of you Quinn, but you know, I was at one twenty three when I was nine."

Quinn's mouth dropped. "Are you for real?"

"Oh yeah." Roden answered. "He's the real deal."

"That is so cool." Quinn said smiling.

Jaron beamed at his son before he remembered why he was outside in the freezing cold when he was supposed to be helping Imogen.

"Now, Quinn, you know that you are not supposed to be climbing the castle walls."

"But dad you used to climb the walls all the time." Quinn argued.

"Yes I did, but now I have a bad knee because of it." Jaron said hoping he'd be able to get his son to break the habit.

"But I thought you got your bad knee when you were with the pirates?" He asked.

Jaron raised his eyebrows and looked at Roden who looked just about as uncomfortable as he did at the moment.

Jaron cleared his throat. "And you told you that?"

"Carter." Quinn said sheepishly.

"Right." Jaron said looking at Roden. He turned to his friend. "Remind me to have a talk with Tobias about his son being a bad influence on mine."

Roden scoffed. "That will be an interesting turn of events."

Jaron smirked. "Hey, at least Flynn is well behaved."

"And destined to be with Julianna." Roden added nudging Jaron.

Jaron glared at him. "Please do not mention my nine year old daughter and Tobias's nine year old son ever being," he shuddered, "involved."

"Connected at the hip, those two are." Roden said.

Jaron was about to respond with another threat when Quinn cleared his throat loudly. "Forgetting something?" He asked.

"Oh yes." Jaron said placing his hands on his hips and turning back to his son. "My delinquent child."

Quinn just shrugged and grinned at his father.

"Right," Jaron said, "Why don't you come down and we'll discuss your punishment. After you tell your mother what you were up to."

Quinn frowned. "Do we have to tell mom?"

Jaron grinned, knowing he had him. "Yes, now come on down."

Quinn hesitated and looked at Roden.

Jaron looked at his son and then back at Roden. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"I... I can't get down." Quinn admitted.

"Well you got up there didn't you?" Jaron asked confused. He turned to Roden.

"It seems the step that young Quinn used to get to the ledge broke off when he put all of his weight on it."

Jaron sighed. "So not only is he climbing the castle but he is also destroying it. Fantastic." Jaron took off his coat and set it on the ground. "I suppose I have to get up there myself and drag him down, huh?"

Roden looked hesitant. "Are you sure you're feeling up to it? You're not as young as you used to be and we both know how your knee likes to act up in the winter."

Jaron frowned. "I'm only thirty two."

Roden shrugged. "Still not as young."

Jaron walked towards the ladder to the stable roof and looked back at Roden. "Just you watch old man."

Jaron climbed the ladder to the top of the stable roof and then got to work climbing to get to Quinn. He had to admit, it was a little more difficult then he had thought it would be. He hadn't really had the time to be doing any climbing lately, and as much as he hated to admit it, he certainly was not as young as he once was. He was still fit, but not as much as he wanted to be.

He continued climbing until he heard Quinn's voice above him. "Right there is where the brick fell off."

Jaron looked above him and to the left and saw the cracked wall where there once was a very large brick giving Quinn enough momentum to reach the ledge. Jaron looked at his options. At this point he was directly under Quinn.

"Alright buddly listen up." He said speaking as loud and clear as he could. "I want you to get to the ledge and dangle off. I'm right under you so grab onto my shoulders and I'll get us both down okay?"

Quinn hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Jaron readjusted his grip on the castle wall. "I'm sure. I got you Quinn."

"Dad, Quinn said in a small voice. "I'm scared."

Jaron leaned his head against the wall in front of him. "Quinn. What am I?" He asked.

"The king?" Quinn asked unsure.

"What else? What is more important?"

Quinn furrowed his eyebrows. "There is nothing more important than being the king."

"Yes there is." Jaron said from beneath him. "My most important job is being a husband and a father. Your father. My father left me as a kid, but one thing I promise you is that I will never leave you and I will never let you down. And I will never, ever let you fall. You and your siblings and your mom are the most important things in the world to me. You understand?"

Jaron held his breath waiting for Quinn's response. Instead of hearing one he suddenly saw his son's feet dangle over the ledge and hesitantly drop next to his face.

"Alright now reach over and grab onto my shoulders okay?" Jaron asked.

Quinn nodded and did as he was told and soon he was firmly latched onto Jaron as he began the climb down. The two of them finally reached the top of the stable roof and Jaron was thankful that he was able to plant his feet on firm ground.

He chuckled as he felt Quinn still holding on tightly. "You can let go now, buddy." He said gently as he grabbed Quinn's hands and gently eased them away from himself.

Quinn gave a small laugh as his feet touched the roof floor and he sighed in relief. "Thank you, dad." He said looking up at Jaron. "I'm sorry."

Jaron smiled at him. "It's okay. Not what say you we get down to solid ground."

"Yes please." Quinn said rushing over to the ladder.

Jaron followed behind him, limping slightly. He silently trudged over to the ladder where Roden was there waiting for him.

"You alright?" He asked.

Jaron didn't even attempt to lie. "I think my knee is acting up again." He said.

In his worry to get Quinn down he barely noticed the slight throb in his old injury. But now that he was on the solid ground he felt it in full force and it brought sweat to his forehead.

Roden turned towards Quinn. "Go get your Uncle Tobias." He said.

Quinn looked worried. "Is dad okay?"

"Just go get your uncle okay? Everything is fine."

As Quinn ran off, Roden could see that everything was not fine. Jaron was now heavily leaning against the wall and his breathing was shallow.

Roden knelt down in front of him. "Is it that bad?" He asked.

Jaron just nodded. He figured the combination of the cold weather and the surprise intense climb with extra weight after no climbing for years had not been easy on the injury.

Jaron could feel the pain begin to overwhelm him, and the last thing he remembers before blacking out is hoping that Imogen isn't too hard on Quinn.

...

When Jaron's eyes finally open again, he almost thinks that he is dreaming. As he lays on his bed with Imogen beside him on his left, his ten year old daughter Julianna on his right with Quinn on the other side of him and his two five year old twins Asher and Annabella between him and Imogen, he thinks that maybe he fell off the roof and died and went to heaven. But he quickly realizes he is not in heaven, as he sees an angry Tobias enter the room and cross in front of the fireplace to next to Jaron with his arms crossed.

"You don't look happy." Jaron whispered.

"You should know better than to go climbing the castle walls!" Tobias angrily whispered back.

"I was trying to get my son down!"

"Yeah well I can see where he gets his trouble maker-ness from."

"First of all, that is not a word. Secondly, he would not have been up there if your son hadn't of challenged him."

Jaron already had his next comeback planned when he noticed a shift in Tobias's mood from angry to worried.

"You really could have hurt yourself today, Jaron." He said as he sat in the chair next to the bed and rubbed his hands through his hair. "Your knee swelled up to almost twice its size. You could have fallen off the wall and-"

"Hey," Jaron whispered, "I didn't. We're all okay." He said with a nod to the full bed he was laying in.

Tobias leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Who would have thought." He said.

"I know." Jaron smiled.

"You with four beautiful kids and a beautiful wife, me married with three kids, Mott with his baby girl... we're all grown up." He said, a distant look in his eyes.

"Well," Jaron said. "All but Roden."

"There's still hope. He's been flirting with one of the shopkeepers for a while now."

Jaron raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Oh yes. But he assures me that they are not serious."

"Sure." Jaron smiled.

The two of them remained silent for a while. "You know, they say that our kids are revenge for all of the trouble we caused our parents when we were children."

Jaron sighed, looking lovingly at his kids lying next to him. "And that is the reason why I am going to be fully grey by the age of forty."

 **(Jaron and Imogen's Kids: Quinn 12 , Julianna 10, Asher and Annabella 5. Tobias and Amarinda's Kids: Carter 13, Flynn 10, Loreena (not mentioned) 3. Mott and OC's Kid: Jasmyn (not mentioned) 16)**

 **Please leave a fave or follow or review if you enjoyed! Love you guys and can't wait to write more for this fandom!**

 **~StoneyT**


	2. Dressing up and Fessing Up

**Hi so this is a heck of a lot longer than I anticipated/wanted. I think that the format for this story is that each chapter is going to be a different one shot focusing on one, two, three, or more of the specific ocs that were created and their relationship with each other or their parents. I will post at the beginning of the story their ages and specifics so that way no one gets confused.**

 **Also, loved your comments! Keep um' coming.**

 **Jaron and Imogen's Kids: Quinn 17, Julianna 15, Asher and Annabella 10**

 **Tobias and Amarinda's Kids: Carter 18, Flynn 15, Loreena 8**

 **Extra: Falyn 17**

Chapter Two

"All I'm saying is that I think these things are stupid." Quinn said as he adjusted his shirt in the mirror.

"They may be stupid but they are necessary." Julianna said coming up behind him. "Face me." She said turning him around. She brushed off the dirt that had already found its way on Quinn's nice shirt. She stepped back and looked him up and down. "I think you're ready." She sighed.

"Finally." Quinn said flopping on the bed.

"Don't do that you'll wrinkle it!"

Quinn quickly jumped off the bed and turned back towards his sister. "Remind me again why I have to do this."

"It is a formal meeting between you and the princess of Mendenwal."

Quinn rolled his eyes. "Sounds a lot like mom and dad are trying to fix me up."

Julianna frowned. "You know how they feel about forced marriages. Look at Uncle Tobias and Aunt Amarinda."

"But-"

"Quinn. You are seventeen. Dad is trying to help you get ready for your duties as the next king. He's not forcing you to marry anyone. He just wants you to meet her and hopefully you can be friends."

"Friends? Right." Quinn said. "I've heard about this girl before."

Julianna actually did smile at that. "Oh yes. Princess Falyn of Mendenwal. Breaking hearts of the kingdom boys all around. Maybe she'll steal your heart."

"Please." Quinn scoffed. "I am not focused on any relationships right now. I am a free man."

Julianna raised her eyebrows. "Uh huh. You say that as if it is your choice."

"I would not expect you to understand since you and Flynn have been practically engaged since you were three!" Quinn said frustrated.

Julianna's cheeks turned red. "Flynn and I are not-"

"Please the way that you two follow each other around all the time."

"We spend the same amount of time together that you and Carter do!" Julianna argued back.

"You are just-"

Quinn was cut off by the sound of a door opening. Imogen peaked her head in and stared at the two of them. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nothing mother." They both said as the same time with their heads cast down.

Imogen walked in towards Quinn. She placed her hands on his face and looked at him. By now he was already taller than her, but that didn't stop her from pulling his face down so she could look at him. "My baby boy is all grown. You're almost a man now Quinnton."

Quinn tried to get out of her grasp. "Mooom." He whined.

She smiled and let him go. "Julianna got you all ready then?" She asked looking at her oldest daughter.

"As much as I could. Unfortunately I could not fix his rather odd facial features but I did dress him nicely."

Imogen laughed as Quinn frowned at his sister. "Don't listen to her. You are a very handsome young man."

She smiled at the two of them when a knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" Imogen called. The boy meekly opened the door, bowing towards Imogen.

"Uhm hi, uh... I was just wondering if I could speak to Juli for a second? If it is not too much of an issue." He said nervously, his hands rubbing each other in nervousness.

"Flynn, how long have you known me?" Imogen asked as sweetly as she could.

"Since I was born so fifteen years, your majesty." He said smally.

"Right. So because of that you and your siblings have the unique privilege to call me Aunt Imogen. You don't need to bow and you definitely do not have to call me 'Your Highness'."

"Yes, Aunt Imogen." He said testing it out.

"And yes, you can steal my daughter. Go have fun."

Julianna thanked her mom and quickly walked out with Flynn following behind her.

"He is such a sweet boy. A little too nervous and shy, but very sweet." Imogen said fondly.

"He also has the hots for Julianna." Quinn added.

"Yes, and I am convinced your father and Tobias are the only two that do not know that."

Imogen sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her for Quinn to sit down. "I'll wrinkle my-"

"Don't worry about it." Imogen said. "I want to talk to you before you go meet Princess Falyn."

"Okay..." Quinn said confused.

"Do you know why you are meeting the princess today?" Imogen asked.

"So I can be introduced to her so that we can fall in love." Quinn said sarcastically.

"You know that we do not expect you and the princess to become involved."

"Tell dad that," Quinn said angrily, "he's been all 'Quinn, remember to behave your best around the princess', 'remember to be looking your best for the princess', 'remember to impress the princess'."

"That doesn't mean that your dad wants you to marry her."

"It sure seems like it." Quinn retorted.

Imogen sighed. "Sometimes your dad comes on a little strong. But I promise he would never force you to do something like that if you didn't want to."

"Then why is he forcing me to do this meeting?"

"Mendenwal is going through a financial crisis. If Falyn's father is not careful he is going to lose everything. Avenia and all the other kingdoms have already shunned them pending their fall. Your father is trying to be polite by showing them that they are welcome in Carthya. While you talk with the princess your father and I are going to be talking with the king and queen."

Quinn's face fell. "I had no idea."

"Well," Imogen said, "The king is trying to keep the people calm and not let them know that their treasury is almost totally depleted."

"That's horrible. What are we doing to help?"

Imogen patted his arm. "We are offering our help. Showing other kingdoms that they should not shun Mendenwal, instead try to help."

Quinn frowned. "This was all dad's idea?"

"Yes." Imogen smiled. "Does that help to clarify his intentions for today."

"I guess." Quinn shrugged.

"Now are you ready to meet the princess?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

...

Quinn stood in line with the rest of his siblings outside as they waited for the Mendelwal royalty to show up. Julianna stood next to him with Asher and Annabella on the other side. Carter, Flynn and Loreena stood in a seperate line next to them.

"I heard that she has had ten suiters, all of which she left after they weren't exciting enough for her." Carter whispered in Quinn's ear.

Quinn shooed him away. "I intend to do no suitering. I just want to offer my hand in friendship."

"Am I going to get a sister-in-law?" Annabella asked from the end of the line.

"You'll get one once Flynn and Julianna tie the knot." Carter teased.

"But Loreena is weird." Asher complained.

Julianna, Flynn, Carter, Quinn, Asher and Annabella all looked back at Loreena who was currently chasing a frog, jumping in puddles and dirtying her dress.

"Yeah. She really is, isn't she." Flynn said sighing.

"She's not weird. She's just... curious." Julianna tried.

They all watched as Loreena caught the frog and started petting it, then putting it in her pocket where she pulled out a notebook and crossed something off.

They all stared in silence until Carter spoke. "She's only eight."

The castle door next to them quickly opened and a flustered looking Tobias came walking out. He stood in front of the line of kids and after a quick count seemed to notice one was missing. "Where's Lory?" He asked confused.

The six kids pointed to where she was blissfully in her own world and Tobias just shrugged. "She won't stand in line anyway. Right are all of you ready?"

"Uh... dad? Why are we here?" Flynn asked.

"Because as the chief medical examiner you are also important and should be present when royalty comes-"

Carter cut him off. "It's because mom was a royalty right?"

Tobias pointed at him. "You are one hundred percent right."

Tobias quickly scanned his two children in line and smiled at them. "Boys you look great." He leaned in. "For today pretend your sister doesn't exist. I don't have time to clean her dress again."

Tobias walked over to the other line. "Eckbert children. Give me your best smiles."

This was a pre-meeting ritual between Tobias and the kids. He'd walk out there for Jaron, make sure that all his kids are present and decent looking.

As soon as he asked for smiles Quinn gave him the most over-exaggerated and over-the-top smile he could manage, Julianna rolled her eyes and gave him a smile to match her brother's and Asher and Annabella turned to each other and started making funny faces.

"You look great." Tobias said smiling. "Now, I'm going to go find Loreena and keep her with me. Listen to Jaron and be good. Love you all." Tobias said running off after his wayward daughter.

The six of them stood in the heat for a little while until they noticed a line of chariots coming up towards the castle.

The castle doors opened again and Imogen came out, the door behind held for her by Jaron. The two of them walked out, dressed in their best. Jaron turned towards the line of kids and winked at them. "Lookin' good kids." He said. Turning his attention back to the chariot that was approaching.

After the first two pulled up a third, more massive chariot came up behind them. The driver stopped the horses and opened the door, letting the king and queen get out. They both were wearing even more extravagant clothes than Jaron and Imogen. Quinn looked over to his parents and noticed the quick look of disapproval Jaron shot Imogen. He quickly masked it as he walked up to the other two royals with a large smile on his face.

"Welcome to Carthya! I hope you had a pleasant journey." Jaron said.

"Your roads were a bit bumpy." The queen said. "Have you thought of having them redone? We just got the ones in our kingdom redone. The smoothest chariot ride. Quinn was amazed that his dad was able to keep his face in a smile.

"Not yet. Perhaps in the future."

The king spoke next. "Your castle is magnificent."

Imogen came up to Jaron and held onto his arm. "Thank you for your kind words."

"I mean, besides the cracks here and there this is a very nice antique castle."

"Antique?" Jaron asked.

"Well obviously it is old. The design in itself is outdated." He turned to his wife. "But we love a little fixer upper don't we darling?"

The queen grabbed his arm, mirroring Imogen. "Oh yes. It really is lovely."

Quinn knew that this was going to be a long day if Falyn was anything like her parents. No wonder their kingdom was broke.

The fourth chariot appeared behind the third and came to a stop. The driver repeating getting out of the chariot and opening the door.

A girl, not much older than Quinn, stepped out, dressed elegantly and showingly. Her dress was probably one of the most beautiful dresses that Quinn had ever seen but her face... it was if it was sculpted from the gods.

"Your highness." Quinn said bowing down.

Princess Falyn barely even looked at him. "Hello." She said to the person behind him. Quinn followed her eyes and noticed she was looking directly at Carter. Carter, like usual, was not even paying attention.

Princess Falyn cleared her throat, getting Carter's attention. "Oh uh... hi. Your Highness." He did a quick bow causing Julianna to scoff and Flynn to roll his eyes.

Quinn quickly took control of the situation while their parents talked. "How was your journey?" Quinn asked.

"Oh uhm. It was fine." Flayn answered.

Quinn could see that she was still staring at Carter. "These are my siblings. That is Princess Juliana, Prince Asher, and Princess Annabella."

"And what of the line behind them?" She asked.

"Those are the sons of our head medical examiner and Princess Amarinda. Carter and Flynn."

"So they are royalty."

Quinn furrowed his eyebrows. "Half royalty I guess."

"Interesting." She muttered.

Quinn looked around and noticed that their parents had already left. "So... would you like a tour?"

"Sure." She said, not really interested.

"Well uh... let's go." Quinn said, already knowing this was going to be a long day.

...

"And this here is the back courtyard and that is pretty much the entire castle." Quinn finished looking back at Falyn.

By now only him, Carter, and Falyn were left from the original group. Asher and Annabella had only lasted about five minutes before the two of them got distracted. Flynn and Julianna got into an argument about some historical aspect of the castle so Quinn and Carter opted to leave them behind to discuss it.

"Is there anything else that you would like to visit or..?" Quinn sighed as he noticed Falyn looking at Carter again and Carter being totally oblivious.

"I think I'm okay." Falyn responded.

The three of them stood together until they heard footsteps come running down the corridor.

"Perfect timing." Quinn muttered as a breathless Tobias appeared before them.

"Carter! Quinn!" He shouted.

Quinn instantly paled when he saw the look on Tobias's face. It was pale and sweating, but most importantly, full of fear. Quinn ran up to him, Falyn forgotten as Carter came right behind him.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"There is a siege on the castle." Tobias panted out.

"What do you mean a siege on the castle? Who is doing this?" Carter asked.

"We think that it has something to do with your father supporting Mendenwal even though there are a lot of those who do not. The king is facing bankruptcy and that is making a lot of his people angry."

Falyn stepped up next to them. "Then why not attack us when we were on our journey?"

Tobias, Carter, and Quinn all stared at her. "What? It would make more sense. It would be a lot easier than storming a castle."

Carter shrugged. "She has a point."

Tobias rubbed his hand through his hair and turned towards Quinn. "Your father made a public statement by allowing," he turned to Falyn, "you and your family to come here today. He made a lot of important angry because they had all publically said they would not support Mendenwal and expected your father to do the same."

"I don't get it," Quin said angrily, "they are just touring the castle and talking."

Tobias offered him a small grin. "The act of opening the castle up is far more of a formal extension of gratitude than you understand. But we don't have time to discuss this right now. Your father sent me to get you and the others to the safe room."

The four of them started walking, following Tobias towards the designated safe room in the middle of the castle.

"Where is the King?" Carter asked.

Tobias hesitated. "The _king_ is outside dealing with the crowd."

Quinn stopped walking. "What do you mean he is outside? He should be inside. In the safe room with us."

Tobias stared sympathetically at him. "All those are things that your father _should_ be doing. But he is never one to listen."

They reached the safe house just as Julianna and Flynn came up to them with Asher and Annabella trailing behind. Julianna's eyes were wet with tears as she looked at her older brother.

"There are so many of them outside, Q."

Quinn opened his arms and pulled her close. "It's okay. We've gone through worse." He said allowing Asher and Annabella to come to him. They were all looking up to him now.

Tobias smiled at the sight in front of him before turning to Flynn. "Loreena?" He asked.

"Already with mom in the safe room." Flynn answered.

"Good. Now all of you go in there with Amarinda, Imogen, and the Mendenwal royals and I will come get you when things settle down."

Carter stood his ground. "I want to come with you." He said. "I want to help."

Tobias frowned at him. "No, I can't have you come with me."

"I can't stay here and do nothing dad." He argued.

"I need you to stay here and look after everyone. I trust you with all of them. Do you understand me?"

Carter didn't look happy, but he still lowered his head. "Yes, sir."

Tobias reached out and raised his chin up. "You protect this family."

Carter nodded and then went into the room, ushering the younger kids in in front of him. Eventually all of them made their way into the room. Well, almost everyone.

"Quinn, Princess, in the room you go." Tobias said.

"No." Quinn answered.

"Quinn I don't have time for this I need to-"

"Get back to my father." Quinn finished. "I'm coming with you."

"And me." Falyn added. "This whole mess is my family's fault. My parents are cowards but I am not."

Tobias looked between the two of them and sighed deeply. "Fine. But you do what I tell you, when I tell you. You understand?"

They both nodded and then followed Tobias as he walked towards the front entrance of the castle. "Right," he said, "Mott and Roden are both out on patrol with most of the guard. There was a storm that destroyed one of the outer towns and your dad sent Mott to go and help the townsfolk keep the outsiders from stealing from them. Roden is out helping repair a hole in the southern border."

"So you're telling me that dad sent his two most trusted military officers out when he knew that he might need them?" Quinn asked angrily.

"No he didn't just send them out. Jaron needed people he could trust on the borders because of the fighting about the Mendenwal issue." He said glancing sympathetically towards Falyn.

"So who do we have?"

Tobias thought for a second. "The castle guards. About fifteen of them. Ten reserves officers. Messengers both were sent out to Mott and Roden but it will take them hours if not days to get here."

"What are their demands?" Falyn asked.

"That we hand over your parents." Tobias answered. "They want them to pay for causing the kingdom to go bankrupt. Apparently they think your parents are solely responsible for it."

"What is dad going to do?" Quinn asked as Tobias placed his hand on the front door to open it.

"That is a fantastic question." He said as he pushed open the door.

The three of them were met with a sight that stopped them in their tracks. Jaron, standing on top of an overturned chariot close to the castle wall was talking to a sea of people, currently being held back by the few guards that were positioned there.

"Where are the other guards?" Quinn yelled over the commotion.

"Watching the rest of the castle!" Tobias yelled back.

Falyn leaned in close to Quinn. "Is that my parent's chariot?"

She and Tobias looked over to where Jaron was standing, the Mendenwal seal the only thing still visible. "It would look like it." Quinn said sadly.

The three of them looked back up towards Jaron who had begun to talk, or more accurately shout at the people again.

"Listen! The Mendenwal king is here to try and fix the situation if you would just give him a chance-"

"To fix the mess that he created!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

Jaron was unfazed. "The situation is a result of years of bad spending committed by-"

The people began shouting but Jaron raised his voice louded. "By ALL of the members of the advisory board. It was oversight on all parts and a mistake. But after talking with the King and Queen I believe we have developed a way to save the budget of the kingdom."

"And why should we trust you?" Someone else yelled.

"Because as King of Carthya I thought that would hold some power." Jaron said back causing Tobias to cringe.

He leaned towards Quinn. "If you and the princess are going to do something, do it now. I am not sure how much longer your father can hold off this crowd without getting attacked or attacking them himself."

"Right." Quinn said making his way to the chariot. He looked behind him and saw Falyn following. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"These people are here because of my family. Maybe I can help." She said.

Quinn nodded and reached his hand out for her to grab. She held on and he raised her up to the top of the chariot. Jaron caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned towards them. "What do you two think you're doing here?" He asked angrily. "It's not safe. Go to the safe room."

"We're here to help." Falyn said. "These people are angry at me and my family. Let me talk to them."

Jaron shook his head. "No way, these people are too angry. If anything were to happen to you-"

Falyn stopped him. "You are the king of a nation that has done nothing but prosper under your rule and yet here you are vulnerable and out in the open to defend my family which has done nothing but overspend and let our people down."

"Princess I must insist that you go be with your parents. I can't guarantee your safety if something happens I-"

Quinn interrupted him. "It won't. I'll protect her."

Jaron looked back and forth between the two of them. He raised three fingers and looked at them sternly. "You have three minutes. If the people are not calm by then then we _all_ go back in and hope for the best.

Falyn shrugged. "I can work with that."

She came to the front of the chariot and Jaron could hear the crowd quiet. He leaned over to Quinn. "I hope you're right about this." He whispered.

Quinn smiled nervously. "Me too."

"People of Carthya and Mendenwal," Falyn began, "I know that you are here in protest of Mendenwal royalty being supported so openly by Carthya."

"After you cheated us! You and your family should be burned at the stake!" Someone shouted.

Jaron was about to speak up but Falyn beat him to it. "That may be true." Boos were heard errupting from the crowd. "But we realized our mistake before it was too late to turn around. We spent money on things that we thought would benefit the people. Better roads, better crop systems, more security at the borders. We did what we thought was helping the kingdom and the people in it. But we realized that we had done all these things in an effort to flaunt ourselves for the other kingdoms. We were doing it for the wrong reasons. Because of that we spent more than we had and now we find ourselves in a situation that is hard on everyone."

Falyn waited a moment before she continued speaking, the crowd still silent below her. "My family was welcomed with open arms to Carthya and rejected every place else. Why? Because King Jaron is a fine king who tried to help us and our people instead of leaving us and _them_ to rot. Instead of crucifying Jaron and his kingdom you should be celebrating him. Celebrating him and the kindness that he was willing to extend, knowing that people would rally against him. And let it be known that Jaron was not easy with my parents. He told them what to do and how to do it, saying that if they refused his help would no longer be offered. Jaron was harsh with them, but forgiving. Something I hope you all can be as well."

The crowd below stayed in a quiet murmur as Falyn finished talking. Jaron and Quinn watched in awe from behind her as she seemed to calm the people down with what she was saying.

Quinn tapped her on the shoulder. "How did you know what Jaron said to your parents?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

Quinn smiled. "Nice one."

Jaron put his arms around the two of them, pulling them in close. "Good job kids. The people are leaving. What say you we go have a heart to heart with everyone and figure out what the hell we are going to do to fix this mess."

...

By the end of the royals visit, a plan had been devised that Jaron hoped would be enough to save their kingdom. He also advised him to maybe let Falyn do all of the publicity for the family for a while, since she seems to have a good tongue for it.

Roden and Mott arrived eventually, only to be told that they missed all the excitement. That did not stop Jaron from teasing Mott relentlessly about how Roden had made it back to the castle before he did, the first time that has happened in... well ever.

Falyn and her parents spend an extra two days at the castle while they worked to repave the chariots. In that time Falyn had spend a lot of time with Quinn and Carter. Quinn was endlessly entertained by Falyn trying to hit on Carter and Carter being completely and totally oblivious.

Quinn was going to tease his friend about this for ages.

When they all had left and said their goodbyes, Julianna came up to Quinn. "So, was your 'forced marriage' really that bad?" She joked.

"If anyone is going to get married as a result of this trip it is Carter. She's coming for him." Quinn laughed.

"Now do you understand why dad did what he did?" She asked seriously.

Quinn sighed, watching as his dad led Imogen back into the castle, doing a quick look around before letting the door shut behind him. "Yeah. I think I'm starting to understand that there is a lot more to being a king than I thought."

 **Let me know what you guys think in the comments. This one was a little less action-y and angst-y and was more of a filler so expect more excitement in the next chapter. I'm still trying to figure out an update schedule but I'll let you guys know as soon as I figure it out. I want this to be 20-25 chapters for y'all.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~StoneyT**


	3. Survival Skills and Camping Drills

**So... hi there. It's been a while, huh? So sorry about the weight, just had a lot going on. But I recently re-read all the books in the Ascendence Trilogy (as one does) and knew that I needed to update this. I hope you guys enjoy and I will try to update more frequently!**

 **~Stoney T**

 **(Also, here's a quick guide to all the kids and their ages (in this story) because I know it has been a hot minute. Jaron and Imogen: Quinn 15, Julianna 13 (not mentioned), Asher 8, and Annabella 8 (not mentioned). Tobias and Amarinda: Carter 16, Flynn 13, Loreena 6 (not mentioned). Mott and OC: Jasmyn 19.)**

 **...**

"Come on kids this is going to be fun!" Roden said as he marched through the forest, pushing the branches back so they avoided hitting his face and instead sent them flying back into Fink's.

Fink stopped and looked back at the trail of kids behind him. "Which one of you miscreants thought this would be a good idea?"

Carter and Quinn pointed at each other while Flynn and Asher pointed at each of them simultaneously.

"Right," Fink said, turning back to follow Roden.

"Actually it was my idea," A voice called from the back.

Fink looked at Jasmyn. "Oh, that makes sense."

Jasmyn smiled at him. "It was her idea and mine," Roden called from the front. "Well and her dad's."

"Uncle Mott is no fun," Carter called.

"Your Uncle Mott sent us out here to teach you young men," he paused looking at Jasmyn who just shrugged at him," to learn survival skills in the wilderness."

"But why do we need to learn survival skills?" Flynn asked as he trudged on.

"Yeah, Flynn doesn't ever leave the castle anyway," Asher added.

"And why don't Julianna, Annabella, or Loreena have to come."

"The girls are traveling with the Queen and Amarinda," Jasmyn said. "But don't worry, I said I would stay and make sure you guys didn't get into too much trouble."

"What about daddy and Uncle Tobias?" Ashed asked.

" They had royal people duties. Besides, am I not enough for you kids?" Roden asked in mock hurt.

"We just don't need you," Carter said next to Quinn.

"And Carter and I know everything about survival skills from Aunt Amarinda."

"What did Amy teach you guys?" Fink asked confused.

Quinn smiled, "Well she said that if we were ever lost, the best thing to do would be to find the biggest tree and wait for my dad to come find us."

Roden laughed. "Unfortunately boys, Jaron won't always be able to help you."

"Why won't dad come help us?" Asher asked, a quiver in his lip.

"Yeah, Roden why won't Jaron be able to come help?" Fink asked crossing his arms and smiling.

Jasmyn decided she had waited long enough to intervene. "Ash your daddy always will come looking for you but in case you get really far away Uncle Roden wants to teach you what to do while you wait for daddy."

"Oh. Okay." Asher said, now content.

Roden let out a breath of relief.

"Wow, Uncle Roden you're great with little kids," Carter said smugly.

"Spectacular," Quinn added.

Roden bit his tongue. "I mean sure I just command the entire army of the greatest kingdom to ever live but I still get sassed by teenagers."

"I still love you," Flynn added.

"Suck up!" Carter coughed.

Flynn looked back at him. "Hey!"

The whole line stopped as the two brothers started fighting. Roden looked at Fink for advice being as he was the only other adult with him but it looked like Fink was the one cheering them on. He was going to have to talk to him about that later.

It seemed as though the only two kids on his side were Jasmyn and Flynn. While Jasmyn could probably take out more men than him, Flynn was as weak as… well, Tobias.

"Kids! Knock it off!" Roden said as he stood in front of the mass of fighting children.

Carter, Quinn, Flynn, and Asher immediately stopped fighting and Fink and Jasmyn turned to him suddenly.

Roden was amused. "Now that I have your respect,"

"Uhm Uncle Tobias," Quinn interrupted.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"You might want to turn around."

Roden slowly turned around and was immediately met with the pointed ends of two swords centimeters away from his face.

"Oh." He muttered looking at the two swords. He took a quick glance back at the kids and Fink and then turned back towards the two attackers.

He was surprised to see the two figures, both around the same age him and Fink. The girl held the sword closest to him while her brother, he could assume he was based on how similar they looked, held the sword more towards Fink.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Roden started as he put his hands up in surrender. If it was just him, or even him and Fink, he might have tried something, but there was no way he was going to put the kids in danger.

"What a coincidence, neither do we." The girl said.

"But we do want your money." Her partner added.

"And based on those fancy clothes you fellows have on, we can assume you have plenty."

Roden wasn't going to risk anything. "Look," he waited for her to say her name.

"Kathrine." She said in a thick Avenian accent. "And this here is my brother Joth."

"Look, Katherine," Roden continued, "I can tell from your accent that you're not supposed to be here."

Katherine looked confused. "My accent?"

"It's Avenian obviously."

"I ain't had a loyalty to a country since me and Joth were kids. All I have a loyalty to is my own survival."

"And all I care about is the survival of me and my people."

"Then hand us over your bags."

Roden looked behind him and nodded at Fink and the rest of the kids, each one of them handing over their bags to Roden who raised them out to Katherine and Joth. Joth violently took them from Roden while Katherine kept the sword pointed at the group. She looked over at Joth to see him emptying the bags and he spared a glance at Fink who looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

Roden quickly shook his head, warning him not to say anything. If they just surrendered their bags they would just have a long walk back to the castle but at least all of them would be safe. That couldn't be guaranteed if they decided to try anything.

Unfortunately, it looks like it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Wait a second," Joth said. "This is the seal of the royal family of Carthya. We wouldn't happen to be robbing some royalty would we?"

Roden saw the look in his eyes and instantly didn't like it. "We're a family of nobles from the southern border, visiting the king for dinner. We were out on a walk."

Katherine squinted her eyes. "Out in a walk with all this gear? I don't think so." She raised the sword closer to Roden.

"If I was you I would tell my sister the truth or this whole thing is going to get messy fast."

Roden was racing through different ways to get out of this in his head, but all of them left too much of a chance for injury for not only him, but one of the kids. Normally he could handle this, but there were too many variables now.

Especially when Carter and Quinn were involved. He could only hope they didn't do anything stupid.

But when had Lady Hope ever helped Roden.

"My friend!" Quinn yelled. "He's fainted."

Roden inwardly groaned and turned to see the commotion. Fink held Asher in his arms and stood in front of Jasmyn and Flynn while Quinn stood pointing over Carter on the ground.

Katherine and Joth looked at each other, not sure what to do.

Quinn meanwhile, using the best acting skills Carthya had to offer, bent down next to his unconscious friend and began shaking him. "Oh no! He's fainted." He turned to the thieves. "Do something! You wouldn't let my friend die would you?"

"He won't die, he just fainted," Joth said uncertainly.

By now Flynn and Jasmyn had caught on to the act while Asher just cried in Fink's arms, too young and confused to understand what was happening.

"I think he hit his head," Jasmyn added kneeling down, "he's bleeding!" She yelled.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Joth, go check on him."

"But-"

"Go!" Katherine yelled.

Roden noticed how impatient she was getting. If they were going to act they had to do something quick.

Joth bent down near Carter. "Hey! He's not even-"

Whatever Joth was about to say was cut short when Carther sprung up and punched him in the gut. Joth doubled over and Jasmyn hit him in the face, causing him to drop his sword. Quinn quickly caught the sword, whistled towards Roden and threw it to him.

In less than five seconds Roden was now standing in front of Katherine with a sword of his own. Fink handed a crying Asher over to Quinn and grabbed rope from their bags to tie up an unconscious Joth. Katherine took in the scene around her with wide eyes as she dropped her sword in surrender.

Carter took his cue to begin tying up Katherine as Fink put his hand on Roden's shoulder. "Great camping trip," he said as he made his way over to go help Carter.

Roden kept the sword trained on Katherine but inwardly wondered how he was ever going to explain to Jaron how his camping trip had turned in to a near theft and kidnapping into Fink instructing his children on how to tie the best knot to make sure that your opponent couldn't escape.

He supposed, in a way, he did end up teaching them survival training after all.

 **...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know in the comments if you have any requests, thoughts, comments, or kudos. Thanks!**


End file.
